Lesser Known Fate will change
by The Cynically Happy Peon
Summary: THe shrine is attacked and Souta is the sole survivor. Now he's off to live with his aunt and her family the Shibuya's. Will Think of some thing more to add as the story progresses.


I don't own Inuyahsa or Kyo Kara Maoh.

Note: This story may not stay in the second category long. Am still debating on the villan.

Review at own will.

Thanks for you time.

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Don't worry... I'll be back..." She smiled at him as she hopped down the well for the last time....._

Thwok. Pain ruptured on his head as his teacher rapped him in the head. "If you turn your attention elsewhere you'll be beaten."

"I'm sorry sensei." Souta bowed to his teacher. "I was kind of lost in thought."

"Lets get back to practice."

"Yes ma'am."

x

Souta thought long and hard about his sister as he walked home. If it hadn't been for that damn jewel... She would have come home... God how I hate this day... Souta thought as he wearily climbed the steps to the shrine. Two Years ago on his thirteenth birthday his sister Kagome disappeared from this era to the sengoku jidai. It was roughly a year and a half ago that his mother began to doubt her return, A year when they officially wrote her off for the dead. Souta still had his doubts but he still believed that there was some small fraction of hope that she was alive. Now coming back was a different issue...

It was too quiet. That was the first thing he noticed when he topped the top of the stairs. The lights in the house were off, which was unusual. His mother _always _kept a light on in the kitchen, especially since the time his grandfather fell into the knife block. A flicker in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to stare in shock at what he saw. The well house was on fire. Before he could think he was running to the house for the phone.

Without discarding his shoes in the genkan he threw open the door and stepped in, only to slip and fall face first onto the floor. With a groan he slowly sat up to his knees to look at what he hand slipped in. A thick and warm liquid met his seeking hand. A cold chill slid down his spine as he turned his head to stare at his mothers lifeless eyes.

"Mom.." He croaked as his throat choked up with tears and rage.

"Ah... There you are." Souta whirrled to find a tall masked man there. "I thought I heard you."

"Why-" was all that Souta managed to get out before everything went black.

X

Souta woke to the sounds of beeping hospital machines. There were iv's in both of his arms, His head was thickly bandaged on the right side, including his eye. He gazed around the room until his eyes fell on his Aunt Jen who was sleeping as she leaned against his cousin shori who was reading a book.

"Shori?" The name came out a rasp from his overly dried throat.

Shori shut his book and nudged his mother awake. "He's awake." Shori said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey there Souta." Jenifer tried to sound merry. "How do you feel?"

"M' 'ead 'urts but I think I'm okay... What happened?"

"We're not really sure... The police believe it was a random attack on you and your family.. Souta... I hate to say this... but YOur mother and granfather is dead."

"..."

"Do you remember anything before you were attacked?"

"Only... mom...." Tears slid down the one side of his face that wasn't covered.

xXx

Souta had thirtytwo stitches in total seeing as whatever had attacked him had tried to take off his face. He was partially blind in his right eye. He had been sleeping for two weeks. It was another three days before they would release him. He begged his aunt to take him to the shrine as they worked on his paperwork.

"Souta... Perhaps you oughta give yourself sometime...."

"Aunty please. I know you've already held thier funerals but... I need to go there for something."

"Souta..." She stared at him as he gave her the acursed puppydog eyes. "Fine. But Do let one of us help you up those steps."

XxX

Souta avoided looking at the charred ruins of the well house as he made his way slowly into the shrine, Shoma, his uncle following him. Souta shuddered as he felt the chill of the room sinking into his bones. He stopped and took a deep breath before placing his hands together. Quietly he prayed, clensing the shrine with what little holy power he could muster in his worn state.

Finally he opened his eyes and finished with one word. "Rest." And with that he exited the shrine without looking back.

* * *

Souta Is related to the Shibuya's Via hia mother and Jenifer. They are sisters in this story. Grandpa was his Father's father.

As for Souta inheiriting holy powers (Monk) This was from his father's side despite the fact that grandpa really sucked at it.

* * *


End file.
